User blog:MegaToon1234/SMT1234BB2 Empty Slot Volume 1
Here is the first empty slot vote-off of Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl 2! This time, in this, I used some StrawPoll stuff for the poll stuff, and it will be divided into an number of parts. So, here they are. Part 1 Link: http://strawpoll.me/3683051 (CLOSED) Results *Red Guy (Cow & Chicken): 4 votes *Yellow (M&M’s): 3 votes *Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu): 2 votes *Freeze Blade (Skylanders: Swap-Force): 1 vote My Predicted Winners Similar to how ARC may be predicting the winners, I predict my winners too on what they will be like? *Selected character from Skylanders (Freeze Blade (Skylanders: Swap-Force) *Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu) *Taj (Diddy Kong Racing) Part 2 Link: http://strawpoll.me/3686376 (CLOSED) Results *SX Sonic (Sonic X): 6 votes *Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening): 5 votes *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield): 4 votes *Cerebella (Skullgirls): 3 votes *Mr. Dark (Rayman): 2 votes My Predicted Winners *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) *Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Nazo (Sonic X) *Mr. Dark (Rayman) *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) Part 3 Link: http://strawpoll.me/3693296 (CLOSED) Results *Squidward Tentacules (SpongeBob SquarePants): 4 votes *CGI Spongebob (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water): 3 votes *Nintendog (Nintendogs): 2 votes *Adagio Dazzle (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks): 1 vote *Princia Ramode (F-Zero GX): 1 vote My Predicted Winners *Mario 64 (Super Mario 64) *Squidward Tentacules (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Alice (Balloon Kid) *Fine and Rein (Fushigiboshi no Futagohime) *Springtrap (FNAF3) Part 4 Link: http://strawpoll.me/3696577 (CLOSED) Results *Erica Schwartzon (Koshi Yuko): 3 votes *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): 2 votes *PieGuyRulz (Youtube): 1 vote My Predicted Winners *Erica Schwartzon (Koshi Yuko) *Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Part 5 Link: http://strawpoll.me/3714650 (CLOSED) Results *Sonic Boom Knuckles (Sonic Boom): 4 votes *Oh (Home (2015 film)): 3 votes *White Mage (Final Fantasy): 2 votes *Eddy (Fluidity: Spin Cycle): 1 vote My Predicted Winners *Sonic Boom Knuckles (Sonic Boom) *Sapphire (Trollz) *Clay Kirby (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) *White Mage (Final Fantasy) Part 6 (CLOSED) Here are the results! But, however, there are gonna be tiebreakers! Who will be the tiebreaker for each of the five results (except for one person in the first place spot? Let me know in the comments below with your predictions and see you guys later! My List of Predicts Here are my predicts.: Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu), Freeze Blade (Skylanders: Swap-Force), Cerebella (Skullgirls), Mr. Dark (Rayman), Adagio Dazzle (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks), Princia Ramode (F-Zero GX), Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes), and Eddy (Fluidity: Spin Cycle). Welp, I did the changes on the results. Part 7 Since the results are shown, I decided that someone can vote for who will beat them all. So, here they are. Results of Round 1 *Freeze Blade (Skylanders: Swap-Force): 5 votes *Red Guy (Cow & Chicken): 2 votes *Yellow (M&M’s): 1 vote *Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu): 1 vote Results of Round 2 *Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening): 4 votes (Tied) *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield): 4 votes (Tied) *Cerebella (Skullgirls): 2 votes *SX Sonic (Sonic X): 0 votes *Mr. Dark (Rayman): 0 votes Results of Round 3 *Squidward Tentacules (SpongeBob SquarePants): 4 votes *Nintendog (Nintendogs): 3 votes *Adagio Dazzle (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks): 2 votes *Princia Ramode (F-Zero GX): 1 vote *CGI Spongebob (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water): 0 votes Results of Round 4 *Erica Schwartzon (Koshi Yuko): 4 votes *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): 3 votes *PieGuyRulz (Youtube): 2 votes Results of Round 5 *White Mage (Final Fantasy): 5 votes *Oh (Home (2015 film)): 4 votes *Sonic Boom Knuckles (Sonic Boom): 1 vote *Eddy (Fluidity: Spin Cycle): 0 votes Who'll win? Who's better? Who will be the remaining one from rounds 1-5 combined? Vote for something in these five polls and good luck! UPDATE: The results are here! Thanks for voting and suggest who you want in the second volume of this Empty Slot! Good luck! Rules *You can vote for whoever you want, just take your time. *If you are a troll or a hater, it does not count. So, happy voting! Category:Blog posts Category:Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl